The Way to Eden
by StarAngel148
Summary: Sam catches Santana in bed with Brittany and seeks out Quinn to talk through the grief. It turns out to be the start of their way back to each other. Sam/Quinn, set in a pre-2x15: Sexy universe.


**Dislaimer: Glee is owned by Fox. I just like to borrow the characters for rides.**

**A/N: This is inspired by 2x15- Sexy, but set in an AU pre-2x15 universe. After watching the episode, this formed in my head. It's going to be a two, maybe three-shot, fic. I'm going to try and post another fic, of the Kurt/Blaine variety, today, but don't hold your breath. If it doesn't come out today it'll come out sometime tomorrow. Read, enjoy and review. Reviews are like fuel to me. **

**I dedicate this part to Barbiegirl23, Ly, and written-in-hearts who reviewed my Quinn/Sam drabble Beach Day and to sapphiretwin369, chroniclesofnarniagotandsja, genevia, coconutjelly596, d. h. knightly, something witty goes here, amber-sweet-dot, msSupreme, belle bookworm, tenshi no hosii, kurtsie, killhaley, Hersheykiss24, breesombiee, and ohhhskyler for reviewed my Kurt/Blaine one-shot Dial 1 for Kurt. Thank you for your reviews all.**

**The Way to Eden**

**Part 1- To Find a Path (After Losing My Way)**

Santana doesn't consider it cheating, but he does. When he tries to surprise his girlfriend and instead receives the surprise of his life- she's on top of Brittany, both naked and grinding, her mouth latched on to the other girl's neck- his first emotion is shock with a side of arousal and finally anger.

He runs before either of the girls notice him. Though he's pretty sure he could stand in the doorway for an hour and still be ignored.

Although the decision was ultimately his, Santana was the voice in his ear- urging him, reminding him of the depth of Quinn's betrayal, seducing him into her bed. And in the end Santana has done something infinitely worse.

Quinn kissed Finn, Santana slept with Brittany.

He ignores Santana the rest of the weekend. He skips school on Monday to think about all the things that have been overloading his mind recently.

That's how he finds himself at the Fabray's door Monday evening. Quinn opens the door when he knocks.

"Sam?" He can see the shock written on her face. Her mouth's slightly open, but her eyes push past the surprise of seeing him and piercing into him. "What are you doing here?" She shuts the door behind her, pulling her cardigan tightly around her frame. He watches her scan him, asses the shape he's in- he know he looks like warmed-over crap.

He knows the second she agrees to talk to him. He's glad she doesn't go back inside and slam the door in his face.

"I know I shouldn't be here- not after the way things ended- but I need to talk to someone. You're the only one I thought of."

She doesn't have a reaction for a couple of seconds, then nods. "Okay." She shoots a look back at her front door- as if she can see through it- before she sighs. "You wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah."

They head to the sidewalk. Each step he takes, as the wind whips his body, he wonders why he didn't bring a jacket.

"Uh, Santana cheated on me." The tears are welling in his eyes and the sob lodged in his throat begs to be released. "I was trying to surprise her- thought we could go see a movie- and I walked in on her having sex with Brittany."

Quinn doesn't have a verbally reaction, but when he looks over her expression says what she isn't saying. The sadness she feels because he got hurt, the guilt that's there because she hurt him too, the anger that present because he deserves better, and the concern because she can tell he's seconds from falling apart.

"I'm so sorry Sam." She whispers. He says her hand move as if it's going to squeeze his arm in comfort and reassurance, but she retracts it before it even comes close.

"I just…" he can't really form his thoughts into words. "I feel like an idiot. Here's another girl that convinced me she liked me only to hook up with someone else behind my back. Like I'm not good enough to be faithful to. But I am, they're just… scum of the earth jerks!"

He almost doesn't hear the sharp intake of breath she quietly takes. They continue walking and when he looks over, he sees the tears she's trying to hold back and fierce grip her teeth have on her bottom lip- as if she can hold back the emotions swirling in her if she chews on her lip harder. "Quinn, I'm sorry. I didn't…"

She cuts him off with a wave of her hand and a wobbly voice. "It's okay Sam. I deserved it. Please don't apologize for your feelings. I hurt you." Her hand quickly swipes the tear that had fallen on her cheek. "You're a wonderful guy and what I did… I felt so guilty afterwards. And that's one of the reasons I told Finn I couldn't be with him."

Sam reached out, placing a hand gently on Quinn's waist. He squeezes her.

"I am sorry though."

He doesn't like to make her cry- even if she partly deserves it. They walk in silence for a while.

"Do you want to know why I kissed Finn?" He stiffens. Morbid curiosity is urging him to say yes, but the ache in his chest is screaming that it can't handle anymore.

"Yes." He whispers.

She takes in a deep breath. "I cheated on Finn too, as you know. The whole situation- Puck, Beth, the pregnancy- was so screwed up. I liked Finn, but he was eyeing Rachel- he thought he was being covert about it- and the thing with Puck just happened. And when Finn found I'd lied to him about being the father… we never really resolved our feelings for each other."

She sniffled and wiped the snot on her sweater sleeve.

"I kissed him after the football championship game." The pain in Sam's chest intensified at the revelation. "I don't know why, but I felt compelled to. Then he was pressuring me to kiss him again. I was confused. Since my relationship with Finn didn't end because we lost interest in each or because we grew apart, I guess I just wanted to know if something was still there."

He wiped tears that started falling and she wiped her own too.

"So you kissed Finn because something was there?"

"I thought there was. I was wrong."

"So Santana and Brittany slept together because…" His mind fit the pieces together. "There's something there."

He thought that back to all the sleepovers, all the time the girls spent together; trips to the mall, to the dentist, to the movies. All of it under the pretense of hanging out as best friends. He understood now.

"Santana's in love with Brittany. She just hasn't admitted it to herself."

Quinn hummed in agreement. She'd always suspected, but never really taken the time to truly observe them.

"She still cheated though." She pointed out. This time Sam hummed in agreement.

They walked in silence again, until they circled the block twice and found themselves in front of the Fabray house for the fourth time. They turned to face each other.

"I'm sorry Sam." She hesitated before leaning forward and wrapping him into her arms. She hid her face in the crook of his shoulder. He hugged her back, placing a hand on her waist and burying another in her soft hair. "You deserve better than both Santana and I. A girl that will look at you and notice how wonderful you are and love you without doubt or restraint."

She pulled back, her face scanning his then disentangled herself from him completely. She stood on her tip-toes and pressed a soft kiss to his stubble-ridden cheek.

"It'll be okay, you'll get through it." She half-smiles at him. "Goodnight Sam." She turns and heads for her house. She's almost to the door when his voice cuts through the night.

"You said one of the reasons you couldn't be with Finn was because you felt guilty about cheating on me. What are the other reasons?"

She stares poignantly at him before looking away. He yearns to know- though he has a hard time imagining exactly what her reasons are. He hopes he's one of them.

"It doesn't matter now."

She waves and he stands there, staring at her door long after she's shut it. He pulls out his cell determined.

It rings and he's relieved when it's picked up.

"Santana, we need to talk."

**Part 2**

**The End  
**


End file.
